Gatekeeper
A quick note. Some devices may not be able to see the background for the text. Please do not complain in the comments, I'm getting tired of it. I'm really sure this mostly goes for mobile devices (though when I use my Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge phone to view the page it works fine). If so, use mobile view and you can see the text better. G A T E K E E P E R character and code belong to pokeball made for the villains oc contest planned to be in Three Houses Not a Fire Emblem joke page, folks. "I am exiled, so I have to leave my love from back home, Silverspot, behind. It's difficult to live in a place like this. Perhaps you know the feeling?" -Gatekeeper to Water in the Night Kingdom. Did not win, but still planning to use and improve him. Blurb by Stardust It's amazing how much love can do. Heal. It guides dragons through the darkest of times as a metaphorical flame in the darkness, giving all hope and joy whenever they need it. Harm. That same warming emotion can tear a heart apart and leave a dragon for dead. It causes tears, brings pain, and much more. But most of all, change. Change that can create a new personality for the better. Change that can open up a previously reserved dragon. Or, in this case, change that shatters someone forever. 'A P P E A R A N C E' "You don't know how much my appearance affected everyone." Gatekeeper looked bright, but it was ironic. Gatekeeper is mostly a dark orange, while his inner wings are a slightly lighter orange, but still have the dark orange. The spots on his legs are a light orange, while his underbelly is an even lighter orange. He isn't just orange, even though he mostly is. His other scales on his snout and neck are a red-brown with some more of his main scale dark orange. His spines/spikes are a slightly lighter brown than his neck. There comes his appearance that everyone is creeped out for and caused him and his parents to go into hiding before they were caught. His inner wing spots. His inner wing spots are black with some white in it to make it look almost look like an eye, or an eye fading away. Everyone looking at him usually gets scared at this point. He usually has a posture where he is usually standing up perfectly, but tries to keep his palms down. That's because his palms have lots of blood and scars, and he doesn't want to be despised anymore, so he hides his palms. After his exile, his wing had a serious burn and he had scars all over his body, which he did not want to risk getting more of to make everyone think he was a murderer. He sits hiding his palms. He sounds like he's trying not to cry. He stands with his palms down like he sits. The life of a murderer nobody wanted to be. 'P E R S O N A L I T Y' "I'm not sure if I should reconsider leaving. I want to get back to home, where I belong." He used to be so bright before the turn of events. Gatekeeper, as a dragonet, used to be happy, but a little lonely that he could not go outside to see the outside world due to his parents not wanting to get caught by Ex-Queen Silverwashed (who was the queen at the time) for having black scales, even though he was a hybrid. At the time, the only black SilkWing, who was a hybrid, that the SilkWings were allied, or at least only the queen was, was Blacksilk, an animus almost completely black NightWing/SilkWing that everyone, including him, feared for her ability to raise the dead to follow her orders. He was always afraid of the dark as a dragonet and didn't want to survive it, but he knew he had to. He wanted to get out and explore the world since his parents went into hiding since the tyrant Silverwashed was as the queen, would exile him since she knew SilkWings couldn't be black, even hybrids, even though she was allied with a black hybrid. No matter how hard he tried to convince his parents, he was never allowed outside, causing his social skills to drop. He always wanted to socialize back then. He was five years old and met another dragonet, Silverspot, that he fell in love with, he knew that the world outside was not as bad as his parents said, as he of course did believe what he said, as he loves to believe. After he had to leave after being caught by his parents, he knew what it was like out there. Playful dragonets. By the time he and his parents were caught and they found Gatekeeper two years later when he was seven, with his "eye-like inner spots with dark sclera", Silverwashed, being the tyrant she was, exiled them, causing him to change. He had survivor's guilt. He became terrified that he would never see Silverspot again as Silverwashed, being the tyrant she was again, killed Allseer and Menelaus in front of him and exiled him, causing him to have to fly to Pyrrhia alone, terrified that nobody was going to be there for him. When he met Water, though, everything changed for his personality, realizing that Water was as nice as Silverspot. Though Water was already married and had a dragonet egg, he actually liked her, but he was not an adult yet, so he kept it to himself, as he usually likes to keep secrets, but often forgets them anyway. 'H I S T O R Y' "I don't prefer being reminded about my past, but if it's for history and school, well, go ahead then, I guess." Minor and major spoilers for The Black Silk and Three Houses. Gatekeeper was born to noble SilkWing Menelaus and his wife Allseer, which the two fell in love when Allseer decided to visit Pantala. Something, though, was wrong. The dragonet's inner spots on his wings were black and had white lines or dots in them, making it look like eyes with dark sclera. However, shortly after his hatching, a fire started nearby, and as Silverwashed attempted to help out clear out the fire, Menelaus and Allseer ran away into hiding with Gatekeeper, hoping that they could raise their dragonet without getting caught by the queen. Plus, the dragonet had no powers, so it was very unlikely that he could defend himself. When they found a safe place to hide almost near the ocean of Pantala, near an area that nobody visited or it would be very unlikely for someone to visit, they named the dragonet Gatekeeper since it opened up more time for Allseer and Menelaus to spend more time together instead of Menelaus keep having to go to noble duties, and he was the cause. Over the time that they stayed in hiding, Menelaus and Allseer faked theirs' and Gatekeeper's death so that way Silverwashed would not target them for a search and maybe eventually find them. There, he was taught by his own parents for all his skills and they even taught him about his ancestors Heath, Glimmer, Sharpsight, and Bigvoice: all have been known to have made an impact in their tribes, and maybe he could, too. When Gatekeeper was five years old, during one night, he decided he wanted to go out and explore what the world was like. He then found a beautiful dragonet SilkWing with mostly orange and white spots. He asked her what her name was, and she said Silverspot, and he said his name was Gatekeeper. He remembered he was told by his father if he met anyone, to not tell them where he lived in Pantala, or they would get caught from hiding. When Silverspot looked at his wings, she questioned about them, then Gatekeeper asked if they could meet another time since he got nervous. Silverspot said sure, and at night for the next two years they always hung out together every single night, not getting caught. Until one day Gatekeeper did get caught. Silverwashed caught the two playing while stalking them, and saw Gatekeeper's wings. Gatekeeper quickly ran away as fast as he could, but Silverwashed followed him back to the place where Allseer and Menelaus were hiding. There, the secret was exposed, and before Allseer and Menelaus could get angry and punish Gatekeeper, Silverwashed murdered the two in front of their dragonet. Gatekeeper began to cry loudly that Silverwashed kept attacking him like she did to Princess Viceroy for a punishment. She then exiled him out of Pantala, even though Pantala had other queens as well, hoping for him to drown and die flying to Pyrrhia as a punishment for the noble Menelaus running away and hiding with a black SilkWing. Halfway flying to Pyrrhia on the first day, Gatekeeper was already crying that he would never get to see Silverspot again. He then eventually fell in the water, thinking it would he his death, but he was rescued by Water, a SeaWing living in the Night Kingdom. The two became friends, as Water was already married. Three years later... Three years later, Water died, and Gatekeeper wanted her back. However, he was encountered by a SandWing who never told him his name, but said if he murdered for him, even assassinate, then he would reclaim what he lost back in Pantala. He wanted to go back so badly, that he decided to follow the SandWing. However, it went too far after Gatekeeper was taught to kill. He never felt so overjoyed about the greatness of killing that he decided to make it a profession, but still worked for the SandWing with an unknown name, but for some reason felt affection for him, but still remembered Silverspot and had more affection for her. The SandWing never told Gatekeeper his name, as Gatekeeper strived to find his name no matter what while still trying to find a way to get back home. But for now he had to follow orders. What did he do as the SandWing's orders? Assassinate, murder, everything the SandWing wanted that he could not achieve for himself. "Excuse me?" Gatekeeper said, approaching his master. "What?" said the nameless SandWing. "I don't want to call you 'Master' anymore. Just please. Tell. Me. Your. Name." "I shall not give my name. Don't ask anymore or face the punishment of death." "Fine." Gate walked out of the room to do more orders: murder. Why did he start enjoying it? He didn't know. Was he practicing to kill the tyrant queen? He ''did want to do that badly.Was he simply just enjoying the theme of death?'' Gate couldn't stop thinking about what was going on between him and the SandWing. For now, he had to refer to the SandWing as "Master". Gatekeeper went around. He killed. He murdered. He got his talons stained with blood. He got away with it, but almost got caught once. Why... Why did he feel so good doing it? He knew it was the only way. The only way back home where he belonged. The home he missed for so many years. He walked into the Night Palace. It was the day he was going to kill the queen: Queen Fiercekiller. He ran up, saw a few guards, and quickly hid. The palace was guarded all the time. The NightWing army was so powerful that it would be a failure to just attack alone after starting a siege. But he did it. Gatekeeper attacked the palace, killing a few guards as stone fell. Dragons screamed and panicked as the queen ran out of the palace to see Gatekeeper attacking. She launched at him and the two started a one-on-one fight. Gatekeeper knew it was going to be the toughest battle he fought. He pinned her down and breathed fire. No powers or anything. He kept her down with force from all the training "Master" gave him and all the other battles from others he killed. Fiercekiller eventually attacked again, but Gatekeeper dodged and found a lance that was dropped by one of the guards that died from the stone falling. It would be a risky move to quickly grab it, as Fiercekiller, as her name states, would attack him fiercely and maybe even kill him. He didn't care. He had to. For the sake of going home. He quickly ran over to the lance, freeing Fiercekiller. Fiercekiller saw him and breathed fire, getting a little burn on his wings that would hopefully heal in sometime. He screamed, then threw the lance at Fiercekiller, targeting her chest. He didn't think he would do it, but he did. He stabbed her, right in the heart. Blood poured out of her chest. The dying queen was too hurt to say a word as she screamed and fell to the floor, dead. Gatekeeper did it. He was so surprised. He killed the NightWing queen and left the powerful NightWings leaderless. Why do I feel so overjoyed? He quickly fled before anyone could get him. Prince Dimitri probably could've got him, but Dimitri was at school, so Dimitri was unable to do anything about it as Gatekeeper fled to return to Master. Gatekeeper ran up to Master. "Excuse me," he said. "I assassinated Queen Fiercekiller of the NightWings successfully. Do I get any reward? Can you help me return home?" The SandWing who never revealed his name smiled. "Sure. But first, you shall know my name." "What is it?" "My name is Nemesis. And as you have not noticed all this time, I am also half NightWing." His dark yellow SandWing diamondback scales stood out. Those scales Gatekeeper never payed attention to because he thought they were normal on a SandWing, but never realized Master was Nemesis and a hybrid. But Nemesis wasn't normal. He was thousands of years old according to a history book Menelaus gave him as a dragonet. He was a dragon that attempted to destroy the world by gathering forces and using animus magic to continue to live on forever, even if he died, so the world could eventually meet his end. He was a SandWing-NightWing hybrid. Nicknamed the King of Liberation. Gatekeeper couldn't believe it. He was working for evil the whole time. An ancient evil that is still threatening to destroy the world as it did thousands of years ago, or at least how he attempted to. Nemesis then disappeared into thin air. All he did was tell him his name and vanished. After all his work for all those years... All the lives he took, even the NightWing queen's... It was for nothing. It was just to help fill Nemesis's plan. He stopped. He had to. He had to stop serving and protecting Nemesis after he tricked him all those years. Five years later... Gatekeeper stayed in Pyrrhia for five years doing nothing but wandering around. Nobody would dare approach the killer, so all he could do is just stay alone. Lots happened while he was gone from the action, though. Dimitri returned home after the fall of the Officers Academy where he was staying and took Fiercekiller's throne as King, leaving the NightWings with a leader again, a powerful one, after five years. He was only a dragonet when he had to live in Pyrrhia for the rest of his life after traveling. He didn't remember any directions home. Could I ask someone? He approached a dark blue and black NightWing wearing a cape and some jewelry. That NightWing looked like it was distantly SeaWing with his colors. "Excuse me-" The NightWing turned around. He recognized Gatekeeper. "Whatever it is, no, you heartless thief." He asked the wrong dragon. He couldn't believe it. He was face to face with the King of the NightWings. Gatekeeper just ran away. Dimitri chased him. He was doomed. Eventually he then jumped near the ocean and flew. Maybe he could end up home that way. Dimitri chased after him. He had to get lost with Dimitri if he didn't want to be killed. He took some twists and turns in the fog and started flying in strange directions and ways. Eventually the two ran into fog as Gatekeeper continued to go in strange directions. He heard an "aargh!" as he flew. It was Dimitri's voice, meaning he should hopefully be lost. He remained his normal posture as he flew back and the fog ended. A few hours later he looked back. No sign of Dimitri. He must have gave up. Good. He'll want revenge on me for killing his sister those five years ago. He continued to fly straight. He was half asleep, but he would have to be for a few days so he can get to Pantala. Two days later... He was half asleep and didn't sleep in days as he saw land. He landed there. It was Patala in the Kingdom of Silk. It was so beautiful, more beautiful than he imagined it to be. Did Silverwashed die? I hope so. He ran everywhere chanting "I'm back! I'm back!". He heard footsteps. He didn't know if it was good or bad. An orange with white spots dragon went up to him. She looked shocked. No, not just her, Gatekeeper was shocked too. "Silverspot?" The dragon smiled as she ran up to him and hugged him. "It ''is you, Gatekeeper!"'' Gatekeeper knew it. He was home at last. An orange and white dragon walked up wearing a golden pouch. "Welcome back. I'm sorry what happened all those years you were here. My name is Atlas, Silverwashed's daughter. She was recently killed by my youger sister Viceroy, but she let me take the throne instead. Welcome to where you should belong." Gatekeeper was so delighted to finally live the life he was supposed to live. He was old enough to marry, so he married Silverspot. The two eventually had three dragonets: Duskywing, the eldest and a male, Amberwing, the middle and a female, and Longtail, the youngest and a male. He told his story to the SilkWings. He thought that the SilkWings would despise and exile him, but after hearing about the part where he stopped and even had to try and run away frantically from the NightWing King Dimitri hooked them. His story is one that would be remembered in SilkWing history for years, or at least according to Atlas, which they all agreed on. Duskywing, Amberwing, and Longtail grew up spreading their father's story to all, and even when he is long dead, they knew that his story would forever be cherished in history. Fin. 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' "Should I completely trust you? I don't know. You seem suspicious. Like that SandWing who tricked me." Silverspot: "I really had to leave her? Did I? Do I have to stay away? Why?" ''He always wanted to be with her. She was pretty in appearance and loved how she played fairly with him in games as dragonets. He'll do anything to get back to her again. 'Ex-Queen Silverwashed:' ''"Die. Now. I never want to see you again, you tyrant. You killed my mother, my father, and even made me lose my love. Die now. You ruined my life and made me become a criminal." Silverwashed. The worst dragon he ever met that he even jerks hearing or saying her name. From one of his own tribes. Before he returns home, he wants to see her dead. Allseer: "Can you play? Teach me something I should know? Oh, you're dead. You can't. Sorry for disturbing you..." ''When growing up, he always had a certain bond with her. Like Menelaus, if Allseer was alive, he wouldn't feel so lonely. '''Menelaus:' "I'm having a little trouble out here. Help? Oh, you're dead... Sorry, looks like I'm on my own. Forever." ''Menelaus taught him how to survive on his own in Pantala in the secret place they were hiding in. Now he was gone, he couldn't count on him anymore to help him to survive. He wished he was alive so he wouldn't feel so lonely. 'T R I V I A' ''"What are facts even useful for? The fact that I'm not much black?" *His appearance is based off of the gatekeeper butterfly. *He is also based off of the butterfly. *Even though it's been such a long time since his parent's death and his exile, he still has survivor's guilt. *Somewhat inspired from Pokeball's own school life. 'G A L L E R Y' "Stories. They can be retold or told by words or pictures." Gatekeeper aesthetic.png|mkdragonet Gatekeeper FR.png|FR by me F9A73266-3D8F-4FFA-A3EC-CFDA4BA5A013.png|jada by yinjia! GATEKEPPERRR.png|animal56 NemesisRef.png|Nemesis's Reference (stashing it here for now) Hecc stuff.png|verglastheicewing 410A8215-CC0D-48DD-A9B8-AA180EB8B07F.png|piggyxl Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content